


【卜岳卜】一些零散的片段

by fd4chaos



Category: ONER
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fd4chaos/pseuds/fd4chaos





	【卜岳卜】一些零散的片段

《不和他发生关系》  
实际上离婚的导火索是猫。

卜凡带猫去体检的时候发现猫17斤了，之前一直以为只有12斤的。卜凡和兽医面面相觑半天，说不出所以然来。回去查了监控才发现，他和老岳俩人都以为对方没喂猫，自己一天都得喂两次，出门一次回家一次，不回家的时候还吩咐保姆喂。  
猫聪明，猫不说，猫顿顿都吃完了。

17啊17，卜凡坐在阳台上想，17，正是谈恋爱那一年，当初你侬我侬车如流水马如龙，半年纪念日的时候老岳羞答答亮了手臂，纹了头小狼，卜凡感动得泪眼汪汪，二话不说第二天就在胸口纹了一轮明月。结婚的时候两个人好不容易在寸土寸金的地方打拼出一套带阳台的房子，看着空荡荡的半开放阳台，两人寻思着种点什么，去了花市，花开得那叫一个漂亮，卜凡大手一挥说美好爱情要有见证者，都种玫瑰！岳明辉说宝贝你指的那是月季。  
现在花还开得好好的，保姆一周过来打理三次，好歹没养成猫那样，月亮还好端端挂在胸口，没发福变形成山东特产大煎饼。  
花依然好月依然圆，但为什么就走到这一步了呢？

卜凡觉得这件事情很恐怖，他们这两年工作都忙，没要孩子，说回家的时候空荡荡的没人气吧，最后路边捡了个小猫养，猫就是半个孩子。所以这件事情就好比校长突然打电话告诉你你家孩子九门功课同步学门门都挂科挂科就算了还把同桌按在操场上一拳一拳一拳一拳玩剪刀石头布。  
家长不知道啊，家长什么都不知道。

怎么能这样呢？  
这个事情就特别不能忍受，真的，他是有点精神洁癖的，他跟他哥可是那个，那个灵魂伴侣，就是那种除了去婚姻管理中心匹配发现信息素100%适应，除此之外还在各个领域都特别有话聊的，从晚上吃什么到用哪段和弦，有什么是他们没聊过不能聊的吗？那必须没有。  
爱是什么？爱是占有，爱是分享，爱是全身心投入坦诚相见的拥抱。  
有吗？还有吗？有个屁咧！  
卜凡觉得事情很严重了，他都想不起来上次跟老岳深夜交流是什么时候了，俩人忙得没边，什么996,忙起来都是007。  
但老岳具体忙什呢？他也不知道，大概还是那些制作啊发行啊的事情，之前他还有个微博账号专门关注老岳，哇老岳的站子那叫一个多，前两年没红的时候他还跟站姐们打成一片，至今人家都以为他是个一米八的女友粉，现在呢？天知道他都多久没刷微博了，一打开看见99+的提醒就眼前一黑，总不能还把这个当任务刷完吧？  
忙，他自己也忙，公司转型很困难，经常睡在办公室里，电脑前一坐就是一整天，偏偏他信息素还是海水味的，汗腌着自己，秋刀鱼的滋味猫跟你都想了解，两天下来自己都觉得自己面目可憎。  
刚开始还喜欢在办公休息时洗个澡，找找灵感放松一下，后来连动都懒得动，生日愿望是什么？有没有自动洗澡床这种发明给我来一件，人往上一躺，边睡边洗，跟洗碗柜似的。  
家也少回了，有时候办公室换洗衣服都没了不得已回来一趟，反正也见不到老岳，家里还是老样子，有他没他没有差，大概有老岳没老岳也没差了。

猫长胖了是小事，也不是，相对而言是小事，但反映出来的问题可是深层次的啊，沟通，缺少沟通的婚姻还能长久吗？  
卜凡打算做最后一搏，跟老岳聊聊这事儿，打了五个电话，每次都关机，越大火越大，最后一次电话接通时劈头盖脸冲对面喊：“岳明辉你忙什么呢你你儿子都这样了不管是吧？”  
对面接电话的是李英超，声音里透露着茫然和无辜：“凡哥你说啥呢？你找岳叔是吧？岳叔手机没电了放我这等等让他回你微信，你怎么打电话啊，跨洋很贵的啊！”  
完了，他彻底忘了老岳现在跟欧洲参加音乐节呢，压垮婚姻的最后一根李英超。

但人生最悲哀的并不是和初恋男友步入婚姻殿堂多年后准备离婚，而是和初恋男友步入婚姻殿堂多年后准备离婚但俩人都凑不出时间去离。刚开始卜凡还恶意揣测老岳是不是故意拖着不处理，后来反思了一下自己的日常行程，发现还真是没空。  
没空离那能怎么样呢？凑合着过呗，财产也没空分割，甚至连架都没空吵，他都不知道岳明辉到底是作何反应，微信上就简单一个回复：行，那先分开冷静一下。  
卜凡有风度地做A该做的事情——把主卧让给前夫，让保姆收拾收拾东西腾到了客房。但搬了也不能说明什么，两人本来就是错峰出行，不知道什么时候能打上照面，他发誓他有想要改变的，回家时间从两点提前到了十二点，岳明辉可能也想改，据李英超说他岳叔最近都不加班了，每天一点就让大家赶紧回去歇着。  
一切看起来都毫无变化，除了被勒令减肥每天都怨念至深的猫。  
完了，卜凡心里拔凉拔凉的，我和老岳的婚姻彻底完了，goodbye my love我的爱人，再见。

但俩人千算万算没空算了一回事——发情期来得太快就像龙卷风，才不管你离没离婚到没到场，123这就开始开闸泄洪。

【END】


End file.
